fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IetsunaDesu
Welcome Hi, welcome to the IetsunaDesu! Thanks for your edit to the File:Nibutani Shinka.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 16:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Template Well, it depends what template you're using, but if you want to place a picture on a template, you have to type in between double brackets->[] : File:Whatever_the_file_name_is_here.jpg|NumberThatDeterminesSize px (Ignore the space before px.) If you still don't understand it, let me know. I can just show it to you instead. :) The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 10:15, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just so happened to be checking out your character (good job by the way. :P) and I noticed that in the Magic and Abilites section, you still have font showing. Don't know if you actually typed that out on Visual Mode, but just thought I'd give you a heads-up. Keep up the good work! The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 06:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, still need help? Its all good. Just tell me what character it is, and I'll change it for ya! :) The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 23:43, May 19, 2013 (UTC) You just want to add your character to Category:Mage right? When you're editing your character, there are three boxes on the righ-hand side of the screen: Add features and media, Categories, and Templates. In the Categories section, there's a bar where you can type the category name, and if it recognizes it, it'll come up under it as a preference. Click it and it'll implement the category to your character. Done! :P (Just a heads up, please put your signature after you post.) The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 17:59, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Haha that's great! Let me know if you need anymore help, and I'll try to the best of my abilities if I'm online! :D The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 19:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... sorry, I'm not very adept when it comes to editing contents of templates... though, I do recommend you ask Zikimura or my friend Greenflash12, as both are known to be good at editing templates. Sorry for not being able to help you out. Good luck! :P The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 00:34, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Listen First off, Akarui was deleted. Crossovers are not allowed, do not use powers from other series on this fanon. You need to get it together. What you need to do is make a proper character that uses canon magic in their arsenal. Also, we DO NOT use character talk pages here. Comments section only. If you're going to be here, you're going to do things right. Read the links in the welcome message. If you continue to be difficult, you're getting banned. If you're confused and need help, ask. Just ask for help. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:11, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Please do try thiis time, this isn't the place for lazy editors. And DO NOT link to any other site for content on your character pages, EVER. And if you want to make any new magic, speak to Perchan. Use your brain, my friend. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:41, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Your new page have terrible grammar and wording. Fix it, come on, man. If you can't use the english language properly here, then I suggest finding somewhere else to work with Fairy Tail fanfiction. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Link Hey Desu, I'm going to need the link to the character. [[User:GreenFlash12|'TheFlash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Venom']]) 15:10, May 17, 2013 (UTC) .*Card Magic. It's not a Lost Magic; so you don't need to see me for it :) Go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 23:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) By putting [[]], put the name of the character inside, example: Name of Character. [[User:GreenFlash12|'TheFlash']] ([[User talk:Greenflash12|'Speak to Green here.']]) 14:02, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Roar! Hey, You can't override other people's pictures. I'm sure you didn't mean to but you switched my Akira.jpg picture with yours on my character page. Just pick a different name for your picture file mk? :) [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) Sorry,i didn't meant to override your pictures T^T,ok then ^^~ ! IetsunaDesu (talk) 10:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem, No problem :) Good thing I figured out how to undo the edit n.n' lol [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) Yes Hey, saw ur comment on the serpent king guild page, sorry for the late reply, and yes ur character may join the guild if ur still interested Lord of Yahoo (talk) 02:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC)